Faire le point
by NoemieMendez
Summary: Deux tueurs, semblables et différents, leur rencontre et la transformation de l'un d'eux.


**Bon voici un autre one-shot avec toujours Mu/DM**

**Bonne lecture!**

**

* * *

**

**Faire le point**

Je crois que le moment est venu pour moi de faire le point sur ma vie parce que je présents qu'aujourd'hui tout va changer. Je ne laisserais aucune trace de ce que j'ai vécu ces derniers mois ou de mes réflexions à ce sujet, je n'ai aucune envie qu'on me prenne pour un fou, peu importe qu'on me traite de sadique sans cœur, mais je ne peux supporter l'idée qu'on mette en doute ma raison.

Je me souviens bien de comment tout a commencé, du moins du début pour moi, pour ce qui est de lui, je n'en ai aucune idée et je crois que je ne le saurais jamais. C'était en novembre, un vendredi soir et moi, j'étais sortit prendre un verre, profitant de n'avoir aucun travail à l'horizon. J'avais besoin de diversion et de sexe, surtout de sexe ; mon dernier contrat m'avait obligé à me geler le cul dans un bâtiment désinfecté en plein cœur de Moscou et la seule chose à quoi je pensais était un corps chaud pour me protéger du froid.

Alors que j'avais choisi mon futur amant et étais collé à lui, sur le point de lui susurrer une proposition, deux yeux verts attirèrent mon attention du fond du bar. Malgré le fait d'être dans le coin le plus sombre, ils brillaient d'un éclat qui leur semblait propre et paressaient m'appeler. Je laissai l'homme que je tenais dans les bras et m'approchai du propriétaire de ces yeux. Pendant une seconde, il me sembla qu'il avait les cheveux d'une étrange couleur lilas, mais, après avoir cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, je pus apprécier un très beau châtain.

Après avoir discuté, il m'invita chez lui, ce que j'acceptai sans hésitation étant donné qu'il était attirant à l'excès et que mon besoin de sexe restait impérieux. Nous prîmes notre temps pour arriver à son appartement. J'appréciai la chaleur de l'intérieur de sa maison et me frottai le corps pour me réchauffer un peu ; il se contenta de retirer sa veste comme si le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Il m'offrit un whisky qu'il versa dans un verre de cristal fin qu'il ne me donna pas, mais bu une gorgé et, le liquide toujours en bouche, m'embrassa, me passant la liqueur en même temps que sa langue. Je sentis le désir me consumer de l'intérieur.

Ses mains froides commencèrent à me dévêtir, elles me retirèrent rapidement mes vêtements alors que lui, était toujours habillé. Il m'embrassait, me caressait, me rendait fou. Il me retourna et accommoda mon dos contre sa poitrine. Alors vint la révélation. Pendant qu'une de ses mains se déplaçait vers mon entrejambe et l'autre me collait contre lui, il me susurra à l'oreille qu'il était un vampire et allait me sucer le sang. Je ris une seconde, juste le temps qu'il lui fallu pour planter ses dents dans mon cou et commencer à boire.

Je frissonnai de peur, de plaisir et de douleur à parts égales alors que ses bras de fer m'empêchaient de bouger et ma vie ma vie fuyait mon corps pour se réfugier dans le sien sous la forme d'un liquide rouge. Peu à peu la peur diminua laissant place au plaisir qui s'intensifia sous le massage que sa main prodiguait à mon entrejambe. Je ne souviens pas à quel moment il cessa de boire mon sang, sa main me faisant expérimenter le plus grand orgasme de ma vie.

J'ignore toujours pour quoi il me laissa en vie, ce qui me rendait différent du reste de ses proies et qui m'avait sauvé la vie, peut-être le fait que j'étais un prédateur comme lui, à la seule différence que moi, j'utilisais des armes et tuais pour de l'argent au lieu de le faire par plaisir ou pour me nourrir.

Cette nuit-là, je dormis chez lui, tout comme de nombreuses fois plus tard. Il devenait, pour moi, la pire des drogue. Avec le temps, je parvins à savoir qu'il possédait un grand pouvoir psychique qu'il pouvait utiliser pour soumettre les autres à sa volonté, mais avec moi il n'avait pas besoin de s'en servir : il lui suffisait d'un regard de ses yeux verts pour que moi, l'un des meilleur tueurs à gages les mieux payés, se retrouve à ses pieds.

Deux mois plus tard, j'avais déménagé chez lui. Je continuais à faire mon travail comme si rien n'avait changé, comme si personne ne gouvernait ma vie, mais la vérité est que je faisais ses quatre volontés et encore aujourd'hui je continus à le faire.

À mesure que le temps passait, je découvris que Mu, tel était son nom, ne pouvait me donner de plaisir sexuel dans le sens habituel du mot, son membre étant aussi gelé que le reste de son corps. Même ainsi, il me prodiguait, et me prodigue toujours, les orgasmes les plus intenses de mon existence. Ses mains parcourraient mon corps me faisant frissonner, sa bouche masturbait mon membre avec application pendant que ses doigts jouaient avec mon orifice et chaque fois sans exception me marquait avec ses dents. Je crois, parce qu'il ne me l'a jamais dit, que c'est sa façon de ressentir du plaisir. J'ai des marques des ses dents sur mon cou, mes bras, mes hanches et sur la face intérieur des cuisses, qui est le lieu où il préfère me mordre pendant qu'il joue avec mon entrée.

Ce qui semblait n'être qu'un innocent jeu à deux se transforma avec le temps en quelque chose d'autre que je pus refuser. Un jour, il me suggéra de chercher un autre homme avec qui coucher, pour que je puisse avoir le sexe qu'il ne pouvait me onner. Au début j'ai refusé, je ne voulais personne d'autre dans ma vie, mais il finit par me convaincre, je ne peux rien lui refuser. On a dit à ce type que mon compagnon aimait me regarder le faire avec d'autres types, que ça l'excitait, et il accéda, gourmand, au trio improvisé. Ce que je ne savais pas c'était les plans que Mu avait pour lui. Dès que je sortis de son intérieur après m'êtr soulagé, il se jeta sur son cou et se nourrit de lui. J'aurais dû être dégouté ou horrifié, mais je ne pus que le regarder aspirer sa vie, fasciné.

Je crois que c'est à cet instant que je ai condamné mon âme, jusqu'alors je n'étais coupable que d'aimer ou de ressentir de la fascination pour un être surnaturel, mais ce jour-là je devins son complice. Sans aucun remords, je lui offris la seule chose qu'il me restait, la raison mise à part : mon âme immortelle. Avec le temps nos aventures se faisaient plus osées et Mu jouait avec mon orifice ou buvait mon sang pendant que je me faisait les autres types qui passaient chez nous et qui seraient, plus tard, le repas de mon amour. Peu importe ce qu'on leurs faisait, ses yeux hypnotiques et ses pouvoirs psychiques faisaient qu'aucuns de ces pauvres malheureux ne pouvaient résister. C'est mon unique consolation, qu'ils meurent heureux, oui, ils meurent, parce qu'ils continuent de mourir.

Les mois ont passé et tout continu pareil bien que je crois qu'aujourd'hui, quelque chose va changer, je le sens dans l'air. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je suis un chasseur et j'ai de l'instinct pour ces choses-là. Je ne sis pas ce que ce sera, mais je pressens que ça à voir avec moi, je suppose qu'il s'est lassé de moi et qu'il a trouvé ou va chercher un nouveau jouet. Je ne connais pas mon destin. Je serais sûrement son diner, le banquet de célébration de sa nouvelle acquisition. Ce qui est étrange c'est que je n'ai pas peur, peut-être est-ce ma conscience endormie qui me dit qu'il est l'heure de payer mon indifférence pour toutes ces morts auxquelles j'ai participé et celles que j'ai perpétrées de mes propres mains. Ce sera un vrai soulagement, enfin je trouverais la paix.

Je l'entends s'approcher, bon, je le sens, parce qu'il ne se laisse pas entendre. Il se colle à mon dos et m'entour de ses bras, sans dire un mot, il enfonce ses dents dans ma chaire et commence à boire, mais ne s'arrête pas comme il le faisait avant. Ses bras m'emprisonnent avec plus de force, ils ressemblent à des barres de fer dont il est impossible de se libérer, mais n'essaye pas vraiment non plus, je suis prêt à mourir. Même sur le point de perdre la vie de sa main, je reste incapable de me rebeller contre lui, tel est le pouvoir qu'il a sur moi.

Mon esprit se brouille, tout devient noir, je ne peux presque plus penser… je ne… peux plus…

…

…

…

Quelle est cette chose chaude que je sens entre mes lèvres ? Quel est ce liquide qui emplit ma bouche ? J'avale. Il en arrive plus, il coule avec force depuis cet étau qui emprisonne mon visage.

À chaque gorgés mon corps se réchauffe, devient plus fort et une énergie inconnue m'envahit. J'ouvre finalement mes yeux et découvre que je me nourris de Mu, je reconnaîtrai son odeur entre milles et c'est son poignet qui se colle contre ma bouche et me nourrit, c'est son sang qui coule à présent dans tout mon être.

Quand il décide que c'est suffisant, il se sépare avec force de moi. Je me sens nauséeux, tout tourne autour de moi, mon corps est parcourut de sensations étranges. Mu m'accompagne jusqu'au sofa et m'y fait m'assoir pendant qu'il se pose sur la chaise d'en face et me contemple.

Je ferme les yeux pendant que la transformation se complète, alors que ma vie change de manière radicale ; je viens de perdre mon âme, je le sais et je m'en fout. J'ai seulement besoin de ces deux yeux verts qui me reçoivent quand j'ouvre les miens et me sourient disant : « Bienvenu dans mon monde ».

**Fin**

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. Merci de m'avoir lue et à bientôt!


End file.
